Merci
by Elonis
Summary: Un amour inavouée, un remerciement douloureux. L'amour n'est-il pas le plus grand maux de l'humaniter ?
Au début, on ne se connaissait pas. Nous n'étions que deux étrangers, forcés de vivre ensemble pendant une année entière. Deux étrangers, au milieu de vingt quatre autre étranger, ayant tous plus ou moins le même âge. À ce moment-là, on ne savait pas ce qui se passerait, et malgré l'incertitude de l'avenir, nous avancions encore droit devant nous, sans flancher. Tu as rencontré tes amis(e)s tout comme moi j'ai rencontré les miens. Ils se sont eux-mêmes rencontrés et ont décidé de rester ensemble. Nous avons alors appris à nous connaître, à se lier d'une amitié que l'on savait tous deux temporaire. Une amitié fugace qui s'envolerait si tôt l'année finie.

Puis, un jour, je me rendis compte que je ne te voyais pas comme je voyais les autres. Je ne te voyais pas comme un ami, un frère, un protecteur. Tu étais plus que ça, bien plus. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, je n'avais pas le droit, au nom de notre amitié de te faire ça. Pourtant, plus je combattais cette impression, cette envie plus elle se renforcerait, se cloîtrant dans mon cœur marqué au fer rouge. Je ne pus que me résigner et abandonner cette bataille perdue d'avance. Oui, je l'avais compris et je l'avais bien malgré moi admis, j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi.

J'ai alors essayé de me rapprocher de toi, mon corps souhaitant te toucher, t'embrasser. Mais, tu étais impénétrable. Tu étais loin de m'a portée, tellement loin que plus d'une fois j'ai souhaité abandonner. Et, lors de ces moments de doute, je me rappelais pourquoi je voulais tant que tu sois près de moi, pourquoi c'était toi et non pas un autre. Je relevais alors la tête, et je m'accrochais à l'espoir fou qu'un jour, peut-être à ton tour, tu m'aimerais. Je me perdais au fur et à mesure dans mes songes, dans mon imagination sans failles. Dans mes rêves, le seul endroit où toi et moi étions réunis. Plus je m'accrochais, plus je sombrais dans une folie douce et imperceptible. Malgré cela, je gardais la tête levée, dans l'espoir d'un jour nouveau, un jour miraculeux où, toi aussi, tu te rendrais compte que je suis plus que ton amie.

Je ne m'y attendais pas, je n'étais pas préparé à ça. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver. J'avais déjà vécu beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, j'avais déjà souffert pas mal de fois. Et pourtant, pourtant, quand je t'ai vu, souriant et riant comme jamais tu ne l'avais fait. Marchant d'un air épanoui, ta main dans la sienne, j'ai senti mon cœur se casser. Tel un verre abandonné, que l'on aurait vulgairement lâché. Mes yeux, auparavant emplie de tendresse et de douceur n'étaient maintenant devenues que terreur et douleur. Cette image m'avait coupé le souffle, elle m'avait achevé. Mes rêves s'étaient tous effondrés, les uns après les autres. Tout comme mes espoirs s'était envolé.

Ce jour-là, quand je fis mon apparition en cours et que je revis ton visage, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être en colère, totalement furieuse. Je n'ai pas parlé de la journée, le regard chargé de colère dès que je te voyais. Tu as cru que c'était contre toi et tout portait à le croire, tu m'avais hurlé dessus en me disant que tu n'avais rien fait, que tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais brusquement devenu haineuse. Tu m'as avoué ce que tu pensais de moi depuis le début, tu m'as dit que tu ne m'avais jamais traité comme une amie, que tu restais et parlais avec moi seulement parce que nous avions les mêmes amies. Tu pensais me faire mal, et qu'ainsi j'explose en te disant ce qui n'allait pas. Seulement, je ne t'ai pas hurlé dessus. Non. Je t'ai sourit. J'ai souri à travers mes larmes. J'ai sourit, car j'ai vu que même si tu ne m'aimais pas comme je pouvais t'aimer, tu m'aimais déjà beaucoup en tant qu'amis. Avant que tu n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, elle est arrivée. Elle t'a sourit, ton parler rapidement, ta prit le bras et t'éloigna de moi. Tu es partis avec elle sans te retourner, car elle était plus importante. Je le comprenais. Même si ça faisait mal, je le comprenais. Et alors, je pourrais passer à autre chose, tourner la page malgré la douleur qui me tiraillait le cœur.

Je suis finalement partis. Partis loin de cet endroit, loin de nos amis(e)s, loin de notre école, loin de cette année d'espoir et de souffrance, loin de ma famille. Loin de toi. Je ne vous avais rien dit. Seul ma famille le savait, et malgré leurs réticences, ils l'avaient accepté. Je me demande comment vous avez réagi en l'apprenant, comment vous avez pris la nouvelle ? Je n'étais pas vraiment la plus populaire de notre bande, alors je pense que sur le coup, vous avez été triste puis vous avez repris le cours de votre vie. Tu crois que si un jour, je revenais, tu me sourirais comme avant ? Tu penses que si on pouvait tout recommencer, tu me choisirais moi et pas elle ?

Non, je n'ai pas le droit de poser ce genre de question. Je ne peux que laisser mes larmes couler librement, seul et fugace tout en contemplant le ciel. On ne se reverrait jamais, mais je sais que je n'oublierais pas cette histoire. Parce qu'elle m'a rendu plus forte, plus confiante. La douleur s'est transformé en force, en mur invisible.

Alors, même si tu m'as fait plus de mal que n'importe qui, merci.

 _ **Merci**_ , de m'avoir laissez-aimer librement, _**merci** _ de m'avoir sourit.

 _ **Merci** _ d'avoir fait partie de ma vie.


End file.
